fiddlegrifffandomcom-20200214-history
Canary 751
is a film by FiddleGriff films that sets in the world on the Planet of Bio-Tempest, revolving the Canary 751 known as Aden, helping a infant Bio-Nanite return home and deals with a abomination called "Black Aurora". Plot In the year 3009, a probe Canary discovered a story of a Parasaurolophus like alien called a Aurorasaur, based on the chirping sounds in a high pitch call him Canary 751, because of how many of them were discovered on the planet Bio-Tempest. Meanwhile another probe studying intelligent beings called Bio-Nanites, because of their Energy based cells can reproduce without sex, or even a test tube. They show that they are very much like us using science as the answer to all their problems. Yet they do things they shouldn't a trio of Scientists O'Chriz, L'Vanna, and J'Eris are a few who had been tampering with a Aurorasaur DNA and mixing it with theirs, they made "Mud Children", but they were just abominations compared of creating 642, making a more vile and more aggressive version of the Aurorasaur, the scientist call him "Black Aurora", this killed of the elder J'Eris the fool who insisted on creating this an it escaped from the lab, and mud children followed him as a god. 6 days have passed in the Aurora forest, and our 751, in which we call "Aden", this shows he finds a infant Bio-Nanite lost in the forest, all Aurorasaurs are also intelligent beings show, as we humans see as compassion, the child was almost hesitant but get comfertable with Aden, the female Aurorasaur named "Jasmine" courtesy of her maternal instincts thought about adopting it, but respected Aden's wishes to return it to it's family, the leader of the herd "Orpheus" agrees, but was attacked by Black Aurora to claim the herd, Aden runs with the child while the rest leaves to safety. 4 weeks past since the event, and Aden and the little Bio-Nanite reaches an abandon laboratory where Aden finds out that the child was one of their experiments that also escaped their labs. After this discovery returns the child to it's father in a place known as Bio City, where he finds everything was ransacked and destroyed by the growing Mud Children which populates the city, the Father then leaves with the child and Aden says goodbye while it flies out into space for it's safety, but is in the killing zone of Black Aurora. After the child left while finding his way out of the abandon city Aden was chased by Black Aurora through the underground sewer passage ways. It then reveals that it killed J'Eris, but also the three that made it into the way it is. Aden realizes that it was an ancient Aurorasaur that was hunted by it's enemy the Eclipsoraptor that ended it's life when the Bio-Nanites brought it there. Aden tries to escape knowing it's got a taste for blood, then he leads Black Aurora into Biological waste lands, and as he was caught on a wire, the Father of the child rescues him, and pushes Black Aurora into the chemicals melting it to death. The Father takes him back to his herd with his child whom Aden save, the Bio-Nanites repopulate the city and with the Aurorasaurs, 13 months passed and Aden mated with Jasmine and had children. The Mud Children became docile and more humaine that they originally were. Cast Colm Feore - Narrator Piotr Michael - Aden Forest Whitacker - Father Lee Pace - J'Eris Danny Trejo - Orpheus Daniel Judovitz - Jasmine Lauren Tom - L'Vanna Frank Welker - Mud Children Graham McTavish - Black Aurora